


Payment

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Pining, Poetry, hurting and sad, my heart breaks for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: - vanishing my gruesome gaping love -pining angry desperate - Crowley so many times





	Payment

one way to make myself pay   
for the sin of   
trying  
resisting the urge  
to stare directly at the radiance  
as you poison my heavy soul  
beating myself black and red  
unveiling my passion  
to indifference  
i sit and silently mourn  
as nonsense spilled from my bruised lips  
waiting  
wanting  
knowing instinctively  
how to pull  
this bloody vicious heart  
far away  
hiding the best and worst of myself  
knowing the agony  
**i bring**  
selfishly hopelessly raging angrily  
wanting  
waiting  
vanishing my gruesome gaping love  
in the black and blue words spoken from my ruined mouth


End file.
